Axonal, dendritic, or synaptic structures were identified by immunohistochemistry in developing neuronal cultures. In cultures where electrical activity was suppressed, axonal and synaptic structures were more abundant than in active cultures. A methodology has been developed for the preparation of a multicompartment ventral horn neuron / hindlimb muscle cultures. Functional neuromuscular connections are formed, and the effect of electrical activity on the development and maintenance of such connections can be evaluated physiologically and morphologically.